


Violently Protected.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for Kate from The Gunfighters. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violently Protected.

Dodo Chaplet had not thought much of Kate when she met her, the woman worked in a bar, a saloon even, she was friends, lovers maybe, with Doc Holliday and she had attempted to hurt the Doctor. She had been stunned when she opened her door one day to find Kate there, slumped on her doorstep in the 70's. She had winced the second she saw the black-eye Kate was sporting, the woman's sobs and shivers all but breaking her heart. She had half-carried and half-dragged the woman inside, shutting and locking the door before moving to get Kate to the bed, settling beside her to tuck hair out of her eyes, her voice gentle. 

"Katie... what happened?"  
"The.... Clantons…."

Kate managed to splutter as she hacked and coughed. Dodo allowed a low growl to escape her, her voice gentle all the same. 

"Let me look after you sweet girl?"  
Kate nodded and lent against Dodo. Dodo smiled softly, stroking her cheek gently, kissing her gently. 

"You should rest sweetheart."  
Kate murred softly into the kiss. Dodo smiled and petted her hair gently. 

"Lie back sweetness..."  
Kate lay back on the bed obediently. Dodo smiled and moved to settle beside her, her arm slipping around Kate's waist, her lips brushing Kate's ear even as she spoke softly. 

"Try to sleep darling... your safe here."  
Kate shivered. Dodo smiled and nestled closer, her lips brushing Kate's neck. 

"Shhh baby girl, it's okay."  
Kate purred and nestled into Dodo.   
"Sleep baby girl, please..."  
"Love me."  
"Only if you promise to rest after..."  
"I will.... I just need to feel love…"  
Dodo purred softly at her, kissing her neck gently. 

"Tell me if I hurt you baby?"  
"I will."  
Dodo smiled and kissed her sweetly, her touch gentle on her cheek, stroking slowly down her neck. Kate kissed back and lent into her touch.   
"Precious girl."

Dodo murmured, her touch gently sliding lower, over Kate's naked body. Kate mewed with anticipation.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yess…"  
Dodo smiled and kissed her gently, moving to slide her hand between Kate's thighs. Kate shivered and mewed.   
"Ready sweetheart?"  
"Yes…"

Kate mewed wantonly. Dodo smiled and slowly pressed inwards. Kate mewled loudly and pressed into Dodo's hand.   
"Happy sweet girl?"  
Kate mewed and nodded frantically.   
"Should I carry on?"  
"Yes, yes, yes, oh gods yes!"  
Dodo smiled and sped up, hard and fast. Kate cried out and came apart. Dodo smiled softly, stroking her hair gently.   
“Sleep now darling.”


End file.
